The Hardest Thing
by burnthiscityxx
Summary: Sometimes the hardest thing in the world is knowing when to let go…and when to hold on. A look at Sam and Quinn, through the written word.
1. Chapter 1

**There is a slight possibility that I am absolutely nuts. I am nowhere near finished with that mammoth of a sequel I'm in the midst of writing (there's no inspiration for it! Ah!), but here I am, offering up another Sam/Quinn feel-good fic because I CAN.**

**This one came about after rereading Where Rainbows End by Cecelia Ahern (also known as Love, Rosie) and after listening to an old 98 Degrees song way too many times. :P It's definitely written in a different style than I'm used to and I'm not going to format it accordingly, but I think you'll be able to figure out who is writing/speaking when. It'll be split up by line breaks, but if you have any questions about it, feel free to drop me a message!**

**Onwards with the fic!**

**Like I said, this one's a little different. We're back at McKinley and Sam and Quinn are best friends – I don't know if I'll be delving into how long they've been best friends for or whatever, but that's basically all you need to know. Also, forget all that Sam-is-younger-than-Quinn thing, because in this fic, they're both juniors at McKinley and the newbies are sophomores. Kay? Awesome.**

**So here it goes! Have fun reading, leave me a few kind words (or harsh criticism, I can take it, I swear), or any questions you might have. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Do you think Mr Schue has a whole closet full of sweater vests? Or does he just have specific ones for each day? I'm pretty sure he's worn this one last Tuesday, too..

Are you seriously passing me notes during Glee club? Stop it – I'm trying to listen. Also, I'm not talking to you.

I'm not passing you notes, I'm writing in your binder and handing it back to you. It's different. And you're not listening, you're trying to figure out how to steal Finn away from Rachel. Also, this isn't talking.

You're annoying. And stop writing in my binder. Some people use it to take notes, you know.

I see at least five "Mrs. Quinn Hudson" drawings in here. Why aren't you talking to me?

You know why.

I don't. So unless it's "that time of the month," you really have no reason to be mad right now. I mean…okay, so I probably shouldn't have tried out my Larry the Cable Guy impression on you while you were drinking a soda, but it wasn't my fault you sprayed it out of your mouth and all over Finn while he was walking by. That was your accident, not mine.

Shut up.

Quinnnn

Alright, fine! I think Mr Schue has a lot of sweater vests, but he just keeps his favourite ones in constant rotation because that's pretty much the only way he feels like he has order and control in his life.

You didn't have to yank the binder away from me! Anyway, I just thought it's because he doesn't really know how to do laundry, so he brings all his sweater vests to his parents' house over the weekend. Something like that. You think Ms Pillsbury really messed him up that bad?

I think she's got a lot of issues that need to be dealt with.

And I think you're just dying to sit with her and pick apart her brain. You like all that psychobabble. So why are you mad at me?

Why don't you ask Santana?

Aw, Quinn, is this because she asked me out for this weekend? What can I say? I'm a stud.

Ew, gross. It's not because she asked you out – it's _how_ she asked you out. I just think she could've used a little bit more tact. No, make that a lot more tact. You don't just go up to someone in the hallway while he's talking to his best friend and then kiss him senseless and then be all like, "You're taking me to Breadstix this Friday night." It's so classless.

I liked it.

Well of course you did! You'd like it if any girl came up to you and kissed you senseless and was all, "Ooh, date me." Honestly, it was just the most nauseous, unnecessary display of affection.

I'm a little hurt, Quinn! Look, I'm not going to fall in love with her, alright? But she's a cool girl and I haven't gone on a date in a while. The last time I dated someone, we were still playing on swings and in sandboxes. Let me have a little fun.

You dated Tina for a while, didn't you?

And look how awesome that turned out! She's now in love with one of my best friends. Which, you know, I'm not bitter about, since we went out for only two months – but it still kind of sucks when you're the quarterback on the football team and you can't get a date on Friday night. So yeah, I'll take what I can get.

Pathetic.

Yeah, keep drawing Finn's name in hearts, why don't you.

We're both pathetic.

* * *

Well, that was…interesting. Who knew Santana could sing and dance that well?

Shut up. Shut up. I'd leave the room, but no, Mr Schue's new rule of "no storming out once Glee starts" is in place and it's so dumb – where was that rule when Rachel and Mercedes got into that bitch fight? Also because you're my ride home. But oh my god, I want to die right now.

It wasn't so bad, Sam. I mean, yes, she basically came out of the closet right after you guys went on a date last weekend, so clearly there are no sparks flying between the two of you. But at least her and Brittany are happy together now. That's something.

Yeah, yeah. I knew she loved Britt, but if that's the case, why the hell did she ask me out? And then tell everybody about it? I could've done something else with my time, you know.

Oh, like what? Watch Avatar for the thousandth time?

Or hang out with you. The point is, now everybody's going to be laughing at the guy who turned Santana Lopez into a lesbian. And the crazy part is that she's the one in a happy relationship now! I can't catch a break.

No, you can't. Life sucks. I'm sorry.

Oh look, Mr Schue's putting up a new lesson. Oh great, "Vulnerability."

Ooh, are you going to do a bite back at Santana's song? Let's see, what bitter, angry song can you countrify?

I'll do one if you sing about wanting Finn Hudson.

Sure, I'll even strip naked after I sing it, just so he can get the full effect.

Best choir room performance ever! But seriously, he has to know some time. Give him a hint.

I'll think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off - thanks for the kind words, really appreciate it! :)**

**Here's the next chapter and again, let me know if you have any questions about what's going on...I'm afraid some things might get lost. :P **

**Enjoy, read, and review, please! Xo.**

* * *

**To:** Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** I hope…

I hope you're happy about leaving Lima early so you could catch up with relatives in Cleveland. I hope you're having a grand old time in Cleveland, trying to be the star of the first away football game. I hope you're having so much fun with all your 'bros' and all those 'cheerleaders.' I hope you're happy that you've left me in this stupid town with all these stupid people. I hope you're having fun sharing a room with Finn Hudson and I hope you punch him in the face – or that he punches you in the face. I hope you and him sit up late at night and talk about how I slapped Rachel after she called me a slut and I hope you both laugh and cry and then talk about how I used to be so normal and so sane.

I also hope your bus crashes.

* * *

**To:** Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Whoa.

*puts on my big-girl shoes*

I'm sorry. That last email was just me being bitter and hurtful and obviously, I don't wish your bus crashed – in fact, from what I hear, your bus reached Cleveland perfectly safe and I'm happy (actually, genuinely happy) about that. So don't be mad. I just wish you'd been here last Friday, instead of already in Cleveland. But I know your aunt's not feeling well and it was actually really great of you to head there early…but I still wish you were here last Friday.

Sam, I don't know what happened. I took your advice, you know. I wrote a letter and laid my heart on the line and gave it to Finn during Chemistry class and I watched him read it and then I watched him walk away. And then two hours later, Rachel Berry is cornering me in the bathroom, calling me a boyfriend-stealer. Apparently somewhere between the bathroom and sitting outside Figgins' office, I also slapped her across the face.

I used to be normal, remember? I used to be rational and think about the things I did before actually doing them. But it seems like I've been in love with Finn for so long that the last string of my sanity just broke and now here I am – suspended from school for two days so I can deal with my humiliation on my own. I guess I'm lucky that Rachel isn't some golden child at school, so nobody really hates me for slapping her. Santana congratulated me on "taking down the Hobbit" and Puck sent me a smiley-face note during study hall (which was weird, I don't think I've ever had a conversation with him!). The thing is, I know why Rachel cornered me and I don't blame her for it – if I had a boyfriend, I would've done the same thing.

What I can't really get over is the fact that Finn told everybody. And Sam, when I say everybody…I mean _everybody_. I was in the library doing research for an English project during lunch, so I wasn't there to witness this great spectacle, but Tina tells me that Finn stood on the cafeteria table and read the letter out loud. Oh god, I'm going to throw up just thinking about it. Why would he do that? So we weren't great friends and I really only ever talked to him during Glee club and whenever he wanted to borrow my pencil during Spanish class, but what makes a person decide to do something like that? I've never felt so humiliated and embarrassed in my entire life – and yes, I'm even counting the time my dress got snagged going down the slide and I ended up flashing everybody at the playground (I think that's why Mike still can't look me in the eye…you'd think he'd get over it, it's been like, 10 years!).

I guess the best thing that came out of this incident is that I found out Finn isn't who I thought he was, which makes it that much easier to move on from him. I pined over him for so long, Sam. And he never even cared about me as a human being to respect my privacy, so I think I'm done with Finn Hudson. For good.

On a lighter note, the people I live with have actually decided to become my parents and I'm now grounded for the week, too. Come back home soon, please.

Love,

Quinn

* * *

**To:** Quinn

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** Something interesting happened…

So, guess who also got suspended for two days? Here's a hint – he also scored the winning touchdown in McKinley's first away football game in Cleveland. Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!

(In case you didn't get that, it's me).

Our final game was a really tense one and like I said, I scored the winning touchdown. Honestly, I'm not trying to brag, but it was pretty awesome. We got back to the hotel and while Finn was in the shower, I decided to check up on my mail, which was when I read yours. And then I got really angry. And then Finn came out of the shower.

…and then I punched him in the face.

Of course, the bumbling idiot then went to Coach, who immediately suspended me. At least it's only for two days (I think I got a little leeway since I scored that touchdown!), so I am joining you in misery, even though we're not together. My parents aren't too upset about it, after I explained why I punched Finn in the first place. I know I shouldn't have done it, but hearing what he did to you just riled me up. It's probably just me being really overprotective, but I really hate that he hurt you like that. You're right; no person should ever treat someone else that way – regardless if they're a friend or just an acquaintance. He just needs to learn how to be a better human being.

Keep your chin up, kid. I'm here if you need me.

Love,

Sam

* * *

What do you think he meant by that? I mean, that was pretty blatant, right?

Are you seriously passing me notes? Dude, what are you, twelve?

How else am I supposed to ask you what Puck meant by that?

I wasn't even listening – what did he say?

You're a pain, Mike Chang. He said that thing about Quinn.

Oh, about how Quinn was really hot? Yeah, that I heard. I also heard that he and the college girl he's been seeing broke it off, so maybe he's looking for something new.

NO.

Chill out, I didn't say he was definitely going to go after Quinn. Besides, why do you care? It's not like you're dating her. Last I checked, you're still licking your wounds ever since Santana handed you a smackdown in Glee club.

First of all, that wasn't a smackdown. That was just her singing a song…in my general direction. Whatever, it's not my fault she's into girls now. Second of all, I care about Puck going after Quinn because it's _Puck_. The guy will literally tackle anything that moves.

Even if Puck does go after Quinn, do you really think she'll be open to it? Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is the same girl who shut down Jacob Ben Israel because his hair was too fluffy. The girl has standards.

Yeah, but..

No, shut up. I'm trying to listen – I missed all of last week, remember? Mr Garrison moves through topics fast.

* * *

So, how does it feel being back in Glee club?

Weird. Who are all these new people?

Well, after you and Sam decided to go rogue on us, we had to recruit people fast.

Tina, we were out for two days – I'm sure Rachel would've happily covered for us. Seriously though, who are they?

Jake is Puck's half-brother that just transferred, Marley is the pretty one and Ryder is the one staring at Marley. And you know Kitty. It's cute how much she adores you.

It's annoying. Do Sam and Marley know each other or something?

Apparently. Marley does volunteer work at the animal shelter over on Madison and you know Sam does, too. Why? Jealous?

Don't even start with that, T.

It wouldn't be the craziest story. Boy and girl are best friends, boy and girl are in denial over how much they love each other, boy and girl watch each other fall in love with different people, all until fate throws them a bone and they finally get together when "the timing is right."

You watch too many romantic movies. Besides, what about you and Mike?

We're happy and in love, so there. Oh god. Mr Schue's putting up another lesson…"comfort zone." Okay. Oh, he wants us to get out of our comfort zones. Well, isn't that groundbreaking? *insert eye-roll here*

He seriously needs to come up with better lessons. Or at least just let us rehearse for Sectionals. What are you planning on singing this week?

Maybe I'll do a rap song. That could be fun.

I think I'm going to countrify something.

That's not a real word, Q.

Whatever.

* * *

Hello, fellow fugitive!

Sam, we weren't fugitives. We just got suspended for 2 days.

And haven't you heard? We're famous!

Yeah, I saw that wonderful black eye Finn is sporting – real classy, Evans.

I did that on your behalf, so you should be thanking me. Anyway, do you know what you're singing for Glee yet?

I do, but I need your help. Want to come over after school? I think I still have a tin of chocolate chip cookies left from our last baking adventure.

As fun as that sounds (and that's with zero sarcasm, mind you), I can't.

What exactly could you be doing after school that's so important? You're still suspended from football, remember?

I'm well aware of that, thanks. I'm…going on a date.

WITH WHO?

Geez, scream much? And I don't wanna tell you. No offense, Quinn, but you get kind of weirdly possessive.

This is coming from the guy who beat up Finn Hudson for me. Come on, just tell me who it is. I promise I won't throw a fit.

…Marley.

The new girl in Glee? Ew. I mean...why?

Because she's cute.

Ugh, men.

That's not fair. I mean, why else would you ask someone out? Because you think they're cute and want to get to know them better. That's all I'm doing, Quinn. It's the same if you asked Puck out. Which you won't, because you're the kind of person to just deny, deny, deny your feelings so that they'll go away, instead of actually listening to your heart and going after what you want.

Whoa, I wasn't looking for psychobabble, Sam. I just meant…I don't know what I meant. You're probably right, I'm being horrible. Go on the date and have fun. And why on earth would I ever ask out Puck?

Because you like him.

Who said that?

Duh, it's obvious. You suck at covering up how you feel, at least to me.

…go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Please leave a few words and I'll love ya forever. :P Xo.**

* * *

**To:** Quinn

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** A little bird told me…

So, what's this I hear about you finally taking the plunge and asking out Puck for this weekend? I'm not mad, just a little surprised – last I heard about you asking anybody out was back during our freshman year, when Jacob Ben Israel followed you around like a puppy until you snapped at him. (Still considered one of your greatest moments, if you ask me).

I don't know, Quinn. On one hand, I'm happy for you. You're letting yourself fall in love…or at least, you're letting the possibility of love in and I know that's hard for you to do. So I'm proud of you for that. But on the other hand, it's _Puck_. Noah Puckerman is without a doubt, one of the most notorious playboys in our school. And out of all the guys at McKinley, he's the one you chose?

Puck and I are friends, which means I know exactly what he's like with girls. And believe me when I say that he isn't worthy of you and all of your amazing qualities. If you're the brightest star in the universe, he's barely a flicker. If you're the most delicious apple in the orchard, he's that worm that you find in the crappy one. If you're…you get what I mean. I just don't want to see you get your hopes up and then have them all crash down. Because if you're looking for a fairytale kind of love, that epic kind of love, you're not going to find it with Puck.

At least, that's what I think, anyway.

Love,

Sam

* * *

**To:** Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Excuse me?

First of all, I think it's ridiculous that we're sticking to emails now, considering we hang out with each other on a regular basis – as in, I see you every day. Second of all…WHAT?  
I know for a fact that Rachel's the one who told you about Puck and I, because you conveniently forget that Tina's in the same History class as both of you. And while Rachel is a perfectly reliable source, I can't imagine that she'd have downplayed any of it, mostly because she holds a torch for Noah Puckerman (something about connecting when they were at temple one time) and also mostly because her cheek is probably still stinging from when I slapped her.

Sam, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But it's ONE DATE. And if it goes well, then it goes well and then there'll be a second date. But you can't expect that I'm going to fall head over heels in love with him before I've actually gone out with him – that's not fair and frankly, I'm surprised you think that little of me. I have standards, you know. If Puck is as dumb as a doorknob or his Mohawk's not perfectly right or he really does ditch me to fool around with someone else (which I know is the scenario playing out in your head right now), then I'll know right off the bat. And as for that fairytale, epic romance you're talking about…

You know, sometimes I wonder if you realize that we're still in high school. You've always been the more reckless one when it comes to matters of the heart and it's like you said, the very idea that I'm even letting the possibility of love in is unbelievable – that's because it literally _is not love_. You can't expect to fall in love at our age. You can expect mediocre dates at mediocre restaurants with mediocre conversation. Maybe, if you're lucky, the night ends with a slight flutter in your stomach and a quicker heartbeat – but it's all because we're buying into something that we're _supposed_ to feel. It's all really nothing more than just an illusion.

It's not like I don't believe in the L word, Sam. I think a lot of people can find it and be happy with it – but I'd just rather have it find me. Call me crazy, but I don't think the fates are pushing Puck in my direction because he's supposed to be my soulmate.

Love,

Quinn

* * *

She's a bitch. No, she's a bitch and a half. Just because I went on one date with Puck, she thinks she can call a strict no-dating-within-the-Glee-club rule?! What about her and Finn?

Well, she did say the co-captains were exempt from the rule.

Oh, don't tell me you're on HER side. You know this means you can't keep seeing Little Miss Doe-Eyed Perfection anymore, right?

Retract the claws, Quinn. I'm not on anybody's side and yeah, I do get that I can't keep seeing Marley. But do you honestly think anybody's going to actually follow the rule? Mike and Tina are making out behind us, as we speak.

Fair point. But my god, she's such a tyrant!

Like I said, I don't think the rule is going to stick. Anyway. You know what you're doing for this week's assignment yet? You can have your pick of any Glee club member to duet with…*hint hint*

The girls get to choose, so don't make any swift picks, mister.

I'm not making any swift picks. I'm a making a suggestion. Come on, who are you planning on choosing besides me? Artie's voice is too overpowering, you won't give Jake and Ryder the time of day, and we all know Finn isn't even worthy of your breath – let alone singing voice. That leaves me, your trusty, loyal pal.

Or a puppy.

QUINN

I'm not supposed to tell you who I want to duet with! It's in the rules!

Right. That's why Puck is currently sexting you from the back of the choir room. Because we're such a stickler for rules.

Shut up. I'm not talking to you.

* * *

I was going to start this off with a joke, but you honestly look like you're about to hurl, so…you okay, bro?

NO

Breathe, dude. Just…breathe. Stop clenching your fists!

It's the only way I can control myself from flinging them into his face – look at him! He's all proud and smug and conceited and I swear it, Mike, I'm going to punch him.

No, you're not. Your parents aren't going to be as understanding if you randomly decide to punch Puck in the mouth.

I'll punch his FACE.

Sam, STOP. You're being irrational. Just because Quinn picked Puck to sing a song with her – and not you – is not a reason for you to get all riled up. It's not like you picked Quinn.

I couldn't! It was ladies' choice!

Right, it was. So see, that's why I'm not butthurt over Tee picking Artie. So get over it, Trouty Mouth.

I hate you.

* * *

Puck? Really? Out of everybody in Glee club, out of everybody in McKinley, out of everybody in the whole damn world…Puck?!

Calm down, Tina. You sound like Sam.

Oh, you mean he's already chewed your head off about this?

No. Actually, I haven't talked to him since before Glee club yesterday. But he was busy with football and had a date with Marley last night.

Well, good. You better practice your excuses on me, then. What were you thinking?!

Gee, Tina, I don't know, I was thinking I've been on a couple of dates with Puck and I like him and I wanted to do something different, something other than sing a Jason Mraz song with my best friend. So I picked Puck, so what? What's the big deal? It's not like I shunned Sam. It's not like I suddenly declared I wasn't his best friend anymore. I just SANG WITH ANOTHER BOY.

Yeah, but…it's Puck. Noah Puckerman.

I'm well aware of his name, Tee.

You really don't think Sam's going to be pissed at you about this?

I really don't think he will.

Sometimes I wonder if you know him at all.

* * *

**To:** Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Being the bigger person

I can't believe this is what I've resigned myself to – an email. But since you won't answer my text messages and you actually won't even talk to me, I figure this is the next desperate way I'm asking for your attention. First of all, what was that in the cafeteria today? I know we don't normally sit with each other – you have your jock football friends and I have my own lump of misfits – but I never thought you'd actually outright ignore me when I called out to you. I thought we were past the whole "are you ashamed to be seen with me?" phase in the sixth grade, Sam.

Tina tells me you're still talking to Mike, though, so I guess it's nice that you're not alienating all your friends – just the one that you've known since you were 3 years old. Honestly, Sam, what is it? Is it because I asked out Puck? Is it because I'm dating him now? Is it because I asked him to sing with me during the duets competition in Glee?

If you're subconsciously answering 'yes' to all those questions, I really want to sit you down and whack you over that pretty blonde head of yours. Because even though Puck is great – a little dense and unreliable, but great, nonetheless – you know he could never replace you, right? Sam, I don't even know why I have to say it. You've been my best friend since I was 3 years old and it's going to take more than just a new guy or a new girl in our lives to change that.

Maybe you're not ignoring me because of the Puck thing. Maybe I'm just running with what Tina put into my head. But either way, I miss you. I want to know what's been going on in your life. Tell me about Stacy and Stevie. Tell me about your parents. Even tell me about Marley.

Don't make me beg, Evans.

Love you to the moon and back,

Quinn

* * *

**To:** Quinn

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** A long, overdue apology

I'm going to start this off the way I need to – I'm sorry. Seriously, I'm sorry for being such a MIA friend and for being such a douchebag and for being a jerk. I'm an asshole. I am. And it took me longer to realize what a jerk I've been, but I realize it now and I just…god, I'm so sorry, Quinn.

I think you're right (you always are). I was jealous of Puck. And seeing it there, typed out, I know how ridiculous it is. I was jealous of Puck because suddenly, it felt like I had to compete for your attention – I know it's dumb, okay? I know it's insecure and stupid because it's like you said, we've been friends since we were 3 years old, but that's just how it felt. And when you picked Puck to be your duet partner, it felt like the knife in my back got even more twisted and it just…it was dumb.  
So I stopped talking to you, started ignoring you. Mike told me it was stupid, that I was acting like a five year old. Tina talked to me and whacked me on the head (side note: her rings _really_ hurt). And while we were gone from each other, I went and did a thing.

I fell in love with Marley.

I know you're a cynic, Quinn. I know you don't think we can fall in love with people because of our age, because we're teenagers, because we're in high school…but you're wrong. I've been dating her for the past month and I just…I'm in love. She's smart and sweet and honest. Stacy and Stevie love her. My parents love her. And I'm in love with her.

And although Mike and Tina did talk to me about how stupid I was being with ignoring you because of the Puck thing, it was Marley who really put it into perspective. She's intimidated by you, did you know that? (You're not going to understand that, because you're too humble, but your Queen Bee reputation is infamous). But she put it all aside, sat me down, and scolded me – told me that if the situation were reversed, I'd be feeling pretty abandoned and angry.

So that's where I am now. I'm saying sorry and I'm saying I was wrong and I'm saying it all because I fell in love and if that's what you're feeling with Puck (or if that's what you're going to feel with Puck – or anyone else, for that matter), then I get it.

I miss my best friend.

Love,

Sam

* * *

**To:** Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Damnit

Way to make a girl cry her eyes out, Evans. You're a beautiful person and you're not worthy of someone as bright as Marley.

Love you.

Quinn

* * *

So it's true, then? Sam Evans is officially in love?

Officially.

They're sweet, though, aren't they?

Absolutely.

Are you lying? You are happy for them, aren't you?

Oh, Tina, even if I wasn't, it's not like they need my seal of approval or anything. This is Sam we're talking about. He falls head over heels really easily.

So you don't think they'll last?

I think he'll try and do everything in his power to make it last and I know him, he won't give up without a fight. But that doesn't change the fact they're in high school – one's a junior, one's a sophomore. What's going to happen at graduation? What about college? It'll last, but it's not going to last forever.

Wow, you're kind of a buzzkill on the whole love thing.

Sorry, I'm just not in a very loved-up mood today.

Did something happen with Puck?

Sort of. I don't…I don't really want to talk about it, T.

Point taken. I'm here if you need me.

* * *

Tina's telling me that I should ask you if you're okay. So…are you okay?

Honestly, Mike…I don't know.

What's going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?

Kurt and Blaine told me they saw Puck out with Kitty last night and it didn't look friendly and I'm not…I'm not really sure what to think.

Is there any proof?

Just what Kurt and Blaine saw. I mean, I was supposed to hang out with Puck last night, but he cancelled and told me he had a pool cleaning emergency or something like that. So I didn't think much of it. But now…I'm being dumb, right? Puck's been pretty loyal with me, hasn't he?

Compared to the other girls he's dated? Yeah, you're definitely the exception. Does Sam know?

No, I haven't mentioned it to him. But don't, Mike. He's busy with Marley's surprise birthday party next week, it's so cute the way he's putting so much effort into all this. Did you know he actually plucked up the courage to call Sugar's dad last night to ask if he could rent out the Ivy?

No way! How did he manage to swing that?

It's Sam – you know he's a charmer. They struck up a deal and he's getting it at a seriously discounted rate. So yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you don't mention it to Sam. He's got enough on his plate already.

My lips are sealed, Fabray.

* * *

**To:** Sam

**From:** Mike

**Subject:** Puckerman

Hey, remember when Puck was publically dating Santana and he was hooking up with basically the rest of the cheerleading squad at the same time? And we asked him how he was doing it and he explained to us that sometimes he'd cancel on Santana last minute and fake a pool cleaning emergency? And all the guys on the JV football team applauded him and sort of saw him as this god, but the varsity team was pretty over it and we swore he'd get caught one day?

We might need a little more proof, but I think he's about to get caught.

Mike

PS: Yes, I'm writing this to you in an email. I'm taking a break from my History essay. See you in a bit.

* * *

**To:** Mike

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** He's a dead man

The subject says it all, doesn't it? But first, you have to tell me what you know. If I go and make some stupid accusation without anything to back it up, Quinn's just going to flip and I'm going to lose her and that's not an option.

Sam

* * *

**To:** Tina

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Noah Puckerman and his inability to love

What is it about me, T? Am I actually totally and completely unlovable? Have I really projected this whole cynical vibe well enough that people start to believe it? Because I honestly thought that getting back into the dating game would soften my heart, at least a little bit. Or I'd be able to open it up and let someone else in or just…_something_. But now I have to admit it. After all the talks behind my back, I have to admit the one thing I swore I wouldn't have to.

I should've listened to Sam.

Actually, I should have just listened to all of you. What the hell was I thinking? I mean, did I want to fall in love? Yeah, of course. I know that comes as a surprise, considering how much anti-love I preach, but you hang around Sam Evans long enough and you sometimes start to believe in true love – which is fine, whatever. But what the hell was I thinking, going after someone like Noah Puckerman? Did I really want to be hurt that badly? I mean, after everything that happened with Finn, did I suddenly think it was okay to hook up with Puck, who's known for sleeping with half – if not, all – the girls on the cheerleading squad?

I just needed to vent to someone. I know your grandparents are in town and you're stressing over Mike meeting them for the first time, so I guess…I don't know. I guess I'm still dating Puck, but who knows at this point.

Love you,

Quinn

* * *

_*Text message from Sam*_

I miss you. Come over?

_*Text message from Quinn*_

Be there in 10.

* * *

So did you tell her?

What do you think?

I think you wanted to and then backed out.

You really are a smart Asian, you know.

I'm a really smart _person_, you idiot. Besides, seeing as how they were both making out against her locker this morning, I figured you bailed on the whole plan.

Gross. Isn't there a school rule about PDA?

You're a hypocrite. Don't think I didn't see you and Marley groping each other under the bleachers before football practice yesterday.

…I didn't think you saw that.

Dude, the whole team saw it. But that's not the point. The point is that you KNOW Puck is cheating on Quinn. What made you change your mind about telling her?

I don't know, Mike. Maybe it's because when Quinn came over, she was…I've never seen her like that before.

Happy?

No, she was…defeated. It was like she was giving up on everything. Quinn's smart, Mike. She knows something's going on with Puck, she's just not sure what or how certain she is about it. I couldn't be the one to tell her, not when she's already feeling like crap. Besides, I don't know if it's really my place to tell her. What if she doesn't believe me? It isn't my secret, it's Puck's.

So what'd you guys end up doing instead?

She made cookies, I made dinner, and we watched a Friends marathon.

Sounds like domestic bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

**And with the beginning of the final season of Glee, I am suddenly inspired again. I mean, y'all caught that adorable moment between Sam and Quinn (more like Chord &amp; Dianna) in the second episode, right?! Anyway, I got to writing…  
And so here's the next chapter!**

**I'm behind on my fics, I know that, but bear with me. I've been traveling, working, and living life as a twentysomething year old. It's difficult. Lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this and please leave a few words – I'd love to know what y'all think!**

** Enjoy, read, and review! Xo.**

* * *

Are you excited for tonight?!

I am, but clearly you're on a whole different level. Stop bouncing up and down in your chair, T – it's totally obvious.

It's just been so long since someone's thrown a party! The last time all of us got together out of school was like…Rachel's party. And that was years ago!

Don't lie, we all hung out two days ago!

Yeah, we hung out at a _coffee shop_. Face it Fabray, we're getting old. Aren't you excited about this, though?

Tina, it's a surprise birthday party for my best friend's girlfriend. Sorry if I'm not all gung-ho to hear Sam gush all over perfect Marley, especially when my own love life is falling apart.

…okay, point taken. And I'm sorry. Is he coming tonight?

Who knows. Who cares.

Sam, for one.

T, he's busy with Marley's birthday and he's not going to want to hear all my complaints about a boyfriend I can't control.

It's _Sam_. He'll drop everything for you and you know it.

He shouldn't have to. Besides, I'm seeing Puck after school today; I'll sort things out with him. It'll be fine.

For your sake, I hope so.

* * *

_*Text message from Sam*  
_Where the hell are you? Marley's already here and the surprise went off without hitch, but we're opening presents – where are you?

_*Text message from Sam*  
_I just noticed Puck's not here, either. Is something wrong? Call me.

_*Text message from Sam*_  
Tina told me you were meeting Puck after school. Call me.

_*Text message from Sam*  
_Quinn, call me NOW.

* * *

**To:** Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** I'm a mess

I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for missing the party, for not answering your messages, for not calling you back, for keeping everything that's been going on with me in the dark for the past few weeks…I am so, so, so sorry, Sam. And I'm saying all this now because I needed you tonight. I needed you so much and I couldn't think of anybody else that I needed as much as you and it's just…you weren't there. And that's not your fault, because I never told you. I should've told you.

A few weeks ago (the days and nights are all starting to blur), Puck cancelled on me for the first time. He said he had a pool cleaning emergency, so I let it slide. The next day, Kurt and Blaine told me they saw Puck out with Kitty the same night he was supposed to be working. I brushed it off, coming up with a thousand excuses for him. And then he started cancelling dates with me even more, until he finally just stopped talking to me. I'd get a text message every other night, but he was just "checking in" when it was obvious to me that he had already checked out of the relationship a while ago. I didn't tell anybody because…because I didn't want to be _that girl. _

Which brings us to tonight. Tina's right, I did go out with Puck after school. We went back to his house and we hung out with his little sister for a bit, before she had to leave for ballet. With just the two of us in the house, I decided it was the best time to bring up the whole issue. I told him calmly and rationally about what Kurt and Blaine said and about how I felt like he was drifting away…I don't think I could've been calmer or more normal, Sam. But then, I guess I underestimated Puck's temper.

He started shouting and yelling, about how I didn't trust him and how I didn't understand what his life was like…to be honest, the whole thing came out of left field. Anyway, since he was doing such an awesome job at making me feel like crap, I fought back. I started screaming at him about everything and it just…it escalated.

He didn't hit me or anything, so before you go and Google how to murder someone, just don't. I was never scared of Puck hitting me, that's never been the issue. But things were thrown and I kicked at him and he threw a glass at the wall…it was just intense and looking back on it, probably really pointless. But it was just in the heat of the moment.

We calmed down when his mom called and asked if we could pick up his little sister at the dance studio. It was getting late, so we were going to pick her up, drop her home, and then head to the surprise party for Marley. So we got in the car and started driving and I'm not really sure how it happened, but the next thing I know, we're back to screaming at each other. And then all of a sudden, I'm standing on the side of the road, left in the dust, while Puck drives off. Yup – Puck kicked me out of the car.

My first thought was to call you, but of course my phone wasn't with me and I had no idea where I was (why on Earth does Puck's little sister's dance studio have to be so far out of the city?). I started walking, came across a bar, asked to use their phone, and called a cab. It was getting kind of dark by then, so I huddled in a booth and waited. Well, it turns out a group of guys who were hanging around the bar saw me and sort of cornered me. Nothing…nothing bad happened, but it definitely wasn't a safe situation.

I'm fine, though. The cab came and I got myself home and I've just been dodging all of Puck's calls – I honestly can't even look at him, let alone talk to him. I just wanted to fill you in on what happened and I really, really am sorry I couldn't come to the party. I just know Marley's fallen even more in love with you after last night and I just wish I could've been there to see it.

Love,

Quinn

* * *

**To:** Quinn

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** Unbelievable…

I just came over and your parents told me I couldn't come inside because you were in a "fragile state." Not to be completely insensitive, but since when did they start to care? Last I checked they were too busy racking up air miles to even remember they had another daughter.

…okay, I crossed a line there. I just need to see you. I know you say you're okay, but I won't believe it until I actually see you.

Love,

Sam

* * *

That was intense. Are you doing okay?

Yeah, I'm just…holy crap, I think I'm shaking.

Do you need to go to the nurse?

And draw everybody's attention all over again? No, I'm staying put. Besides, she'll probably be busy trying to fix Puck's face.

I've never seen someone snap so fast. It was like Sam was sitting there, talking to Marley and me about Sectionals, and then boom – he was on top of Puck, just bashing his face in.

I guess he thought he had reason to.

Of course he did! Puck walking in and saying he was done with you in front of everybody and throwing you your phone? I'm surprised Sam even let him try to justify himself.

Thanks, T. I don't think I really need the recap.

You know, stepping back from it all, it's actually kind of sweet. Sam stepping up for you, I mean.

…He's my best friend.

* * *

**To:** Quinn

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** I'm a mess

The only thing that sucks about getting suspended for a week is that my parents have decided I'm now on lockdown. Short of sending me to Texas to live with my uncle, I think they've officially had enough of "Bad-Boy Sam." It's kind of hilarious, because I've never gotten into fights before this year and it's not like I'm out all night drinking or whatever. I've literally been so busy with school, football, Glee, work, babysitting, Marley, the gym, and volunteering that I'm too exhausted to actually try and get drunk every night. So even if I'm on lockdown, I'm still doing all those things – minus school, football, and Glee, since I'm confined to house arrest, of course. One of the good things about this whole thing though, is that even though my parents are pissed off beyond belief (at me, at Puck, and at Figgins), my little brother and sister think I'm pretty cool and as far as parental discipline goes, they're not super strict.

Look, I know I shouldn't have done it. I know I shouldn't have started a fight with Puck in front of everybody – you don't deserve to see it and to be honest, I don't deserve to be suspended for it. But you know what? Puck does deserve it. He treated you like absolute crap and if you think I'm just going to be okay with that, then you're wrong. I'm not going to let him walk all over you and I know you're rolling your eyes right now and thinking to yourself, 'Geez, I can take care of myself,' and I KNOW THAT, but I don't care. You can kung-fu and Krav Maga your way out of any situation, I'm fully aware of that, but the point is, Puck shouldn't have left you on the side of the road with no phone and no map. That's just not okay. So no, I'm not going to apologize for rearranging his face.

I guess what I'm trying to deal with now is the aftermath of everything. Puck and I are obviously on bad terms with each other and Finn's stopped talking to me ever since I punched him during the away game. I'm definitely not making any new friends on the football team, that's for sure.

I wish I could see you, though. Outside of school, I mean. I hope you're doing okay.

Love,

Sam

* * *

_*Text message from Marley*_  
For goodness sakes, Sam, I had to find out you've been suspended for a week from Ryder?! Call me. Call me NOW.

_*Text message from Sam*_  
How did you not know I was going to be suspended? I literally rearranged Puck's face in front of everybody, on school property. Like, in plain sight.

_*Text message from Marley*_  
In Quinn's honor, too. How sweet of you, Sam.

* * *

Please tell me I'm wrong, but was that song a serious dig at you?

I have no idea. Is everybody still staring at me?

Yes. Stop hiding behind your hair, you're making it more obvious.

SHE made it obvious.

You're not helping. And this is dumb. What did you do?

I didn't DO anything! She's the one who's singing the song!

Yes, but…well, no offense, Quinn, but you've got a reputation for stealing boyfriends. Or at least, being the kind of girl that boyfriends would leave their girlfriends for. And I say that with all the love in the world, honestly.

T, you're nuts. And this has nothing to do with whatever horrible reputation the McKinley population has drawn up – this has everything to do with the fact that Marley is totally insecure.

While that might be true…I can't totally blame her, though.

Are you taking her side? Seriously?

I'm not taking sides, Quinn. But if you were to look at it objectively…well, Sam hasn't exactly been a stellar boyfriend.

He's not even at school!

No, he's not, because he's suspended. For beating up your ex-boyfriend. For you.

…alright, I get what you mean.

Good.

But did she have to sing about it?!

* * *

**To:** Quinn

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** I need a life.

Hello, stranger. Remember me? Your best friend since you were 3 years old? The guy who learned how to braid hair after you told me your mom never had the time? The guy who never told Mrs Cohen-Chang that it was you who "hand-painted" her white rug? The guy who held your hair back after too many tequila shots? The guy who punched out two other guys defending your honor?

I'm here, y'know.

….Sorry, that came out sounding really bitter. But it's just because I'm so BORED. It's only been 3 days, but my parents are fielding phone calls and visits left and right, because they think I'll be "distracted from my punishment." The thing is, I can't even be angry at them because yeah, okay, I kind of suck right now. But I literally haven't spoken to anyone, so I just…I need to know what's going on out there in civilization.

Humor me, Quinnie.

Love,

Sam

* * *

**To:** Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Um…

No offense, Sammy, but your boredom is really not my priority at the moment. Besides, don't you have a girlfriend? Call her.

Love,

Quinn

PS: I never asked you to defend my honor.

PPS: I did NOT hand-paint Mrs Cohen Chang's rug, I told you, it was an accident and that can of red paint never should've been there! UGH.

* * *

What'd you do to Sam?

Hi to you too, Mike. I didn't _do_ anything to him.

He called me last night, asking if you were busy with some project that none of us knew about or if you're up for a solo in Glee. Because of course, why else would you yell at him?

I didn't yell! It was over email!

Okay, why did you virtually yell at him, then?

Your calmness is really irritating.

I'm aware of that, but it also gets me out of screaming matches with Tina – now tell me what happened.

*insert eye-roll here* Honestly, Mike, I didn't do anything. He was asking for me to entertain him and I subtly reminded him that he has a girlfriend – one that he's in love with.

One that he's in love with or one that blasted you in public during Glee club?

They're the same person.

They're not. She's…if Sam had been here, there's no way Marley would've done that and you know it. She was acting out and it kind of crossed a line.

Do you want me to agree with you? Because yeah, I'll agree with you. Marley called me out in front of everybody, basically saying that she's jealous of the friendship Sam and I have – the friendship that's gone on since we were 3 years old. She didn't have to sing that song and she didn't have to throw me dirty look after dirty look. But she did, so now I'm telling Sam to spend time with his girlfriend.

But why? Shouldn't you be planning some way to take her down?

Because I get it, Mike. Actually, it was your girlfriend who told me to take a step back and try to understand Marley. She's just feeling…territorial.

Like a puppy?

…I'm done with the conversation now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Here's the fifth chapter of this fic and I hope y'all like it!**

**Just a heads up - there'll be a time break after this chapter and the next. I'm moving things along, so the next chapter will jump a few months later...you'll get it when the next chapter is up. Lol.**

**Feel free to leave me any comments and reviews - I'd love to hear from you!**

**Obviously, I don't own Glee or its characters. Duhhhh.**

* * *

_*Text message from Sam*  
_I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you.

_*Text message from Quinn*  
_It's 4 am in the morning. Go to sleep, you crazy head.

_*Text message from Sam*  
_I'm coming over.

_*Text message from Quinn*_  
What NO

* * *

Is it true? Did the golden couple really break up?

Brad and Jennifer broke up a long time ago, T. You're the only one not over it.

Haha, very funny, Fabray. Quit the sarcasm, you know who I'm talking about. Did Marley and Sam call it quits?

…yes.

Did you have something to do with it?

…supposedly.

Oh, PERFECT.

First of all, it wasn't my fault! Marley's just insecure. Second of all, I don't actually know if I'm the only reason they broke up. I'm kind of just…guessing.

QUINN.

Don't yell at me! This is dumb. Pay attention and quit passing notes.

Mr. Schue is off on another one of his tangents, believe me, he's not paying attention. Is that why Marley keeps throwing so much shade at you today? I thought she was just PMS-ing or something. And Sam gets back to school tomorrow…how are you handling this?!

Relax. I'm handling this how I've always handled things.

Sweep it under the rug and hope everybody forgets about it?

Well it's either that or I kill her.

Sweeping it is.

* * *

Welcome back, my favourite juvenile delinquent!

Hey, look, it's my MIA best friend.

I was never MIA. I have no idea what you're talking about.

…what do you want, Quinn?

You look sad. Why are you sad?

Um, because the girl I'm in love with broke up with me. I think that warrants a sad period, don't you?

Yeah, but…chin up, Sammy. I know you loved Marley…

_In_ love, Quinn. I was _in love_ with Marley.

And I don't doubt that for a second, Sam. But honestly, it's heartbreaking to see you like this – so down and out on love. You used to tell me that love was always around the corner. You're the hopeless romantic, not the cynic in this scenario. So yeah, you were in love with Marley. But now that it's done, you'll fall in love with someone else. Someone who'll know how special having you in their life is, how irreplaceable that is.

…Have you been taking pep talk lessons from Mr. Schue?

* * *

**To:** Mike

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Mopey Moperson

As Sam Evans' best friend, I am truly appalled that you haven't caught on to his condition. I mean, in what universe does his so-called best 'bro' not realize that his best friend is hurting? Honestly, Mike. I'm disappointed.

Quinn

* * *

**To:** Quinn

**From:** Mike

**Subject:** RE: Mopey Moperson

First of all, I can't believe you're using study hall to type this out – I would think an honor roll girl like you would be using her free time doing something much more productive.

Second of all, I know Sam's in a funk, okay? But you're his best friend too. Surely you've seen him in a heartbroken state before. It's happened, it will always happen, and he'll be fine. What makes Marley so different than every other girl…

OH.

It's because of you, isn't it? They broke up because of you and that's why you feel guilty! I'm going to ease your mind here, Q. If you paid attention to what went on in Glee club (instead of passing notes with Sam), you'd realize that Marley's been eyeing Jake for the past month. You were the catalyst, the perfect excuse for her to break up with Sam – as we speak, she's probably digging her claws into the younger Puckerman.

…Okay, that was mean, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just meant that…oh, Quinn, the breakup was a long time coming. It's not your fault.

Mike

* * *

T, do you think I'm territorial over Sam?

Yes.

Well, that was fast.

I thought you knew this! It's not like it's some big secret. Besides, you guys have been friends for ages!

You and I have been friends for ages and I'm not territorial over you.

I beg to differ. Remember when Mike and I first started dating? You got so worried he was going to break my heart that you literally crashed one of our dates. And when I dated Sam for like, a minute? Your head just about exploded, Fabray.

Alright, so I'm a little possessive…

We love you anyway.

Tell that to Sam. He's really taking this breakup hard.

I know, I haven't heard this many slow country ballads in a long time. Question – who's George Strait and why doesn't he have any up-tempo songs?

* * *

_You have received an instant message from: SAM._

Sam: Did you get it? Did you get it? Did you get it?

Quinn: Why do I imagine you hopping up and down like an excited kid on cake? What are you talking about?

Sam: Sugar's invite to her lake house.

Quinn: Oh. That. Why are we excited about it?

Sam: Because it's been a while since anyone's had a decent party. And plus, remember the last time Sugar threw one at her place? It's huge. The Motta lake house is insane.

Quinn: Yeah, and it also takes ages to drive out there.

Sam: Cynic, always the cynic. Where's your sense of youth, Fabray?

Quinn: You know, I think I might like heartbroken Sam better – he was a lot less chirpy. What happened to him?

Sam: He moved past it. Marley and Jake are happy together and that's all that matters.

Quinn: How utterly saint-like of you.

Sam: So we're going to Sugar's, right?

Quinn: …yes, we're going.

* * *

So, are you excited about the lake house invite?

Oh my god, call the police – Rachel Berry is passing notes during Glee club!

Mr. Schue refused to take my suggestions seriously, so in a way, I'm boycotting his weekly spiels about how we have to be the best versions of ourselves.

He refused to take your suggestions seriously because they were dumb. Nobody is going to want to deal with a real life LION on the Sectionals stage, Berry.

Don't change the subject – are you excited about the lake house?

Sort of. I don't know. You seem excited though, which is a surprise. It's not really your scene, is it?

Well, Finn's on the football team and I should be more…present. In that area.

So you're going to make sure he doesn't hook up with a skanky cheerleader?

Or something less crass than that. Is Sam going?

Yeah, he's going. Excited about it, too.

That's good. He's been such a downer since the Marley incident. I know he loved her, but…it's high school.

He's just intensely romantic. It's sweet, but I keep telling him it's impractical.

Especially since she's a sophomore and already getting tangled up with the likes of Jake Puckerman.

Aw, Rachel, don't get all butt-hurt just because you can't have any of the Puckerman brothers.

I'm done with you now.

* * *

**From:** Tina

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** Last resort

Okay, since you're not answering your phone and you're not replying your text messages and I'm too hungover to drive to your house, please let me know that you're home safe and not passed out somewhere. That party was insane and I'm so sorry I lost track of you after the first hour, but honestly, Mike was on point that night (not that you need to know all the details – at least not in writing!).

Let me know how you ended up, okay? Just a quick email or something. I'll be facedown on the couch, but I'll answer somehow.

Love,

T

* * *

**From:** Quinn

**To:** Tina

**Subject:** I'm in trouble.

Are you sure you can't come over? Because I did something last night and I need someone's opinion on it and it's really important. And it was stupid. Oh my god, it was stupid. So stupid.

Love,

Quinn

* * *

_You have received an instant message from: SAM_

Sam: Please tell me you're throwing up and not out volunteering with the church or something. Because the only way this hangover is remotely bearable is if I know you're suffering from the same fate.

Quinn: Nope, I'm as fresh as a daisy!

Sam: You're lying.

Quinn: …I am. I feel like a truck ran me over again and again. Why on Earth did we think it was a good idea to take that bottle of whiskey out to the lake?

Sam: Because it WAS a good idea. Except…to be honest, that's the last thing I remember. I woke up on Sugar's sofa and then one of her drivers took me home, but that was pretty much it.

Quinn: You don't remember what happened after we finished the whiskey?

Sam: I assume there was a lot of laughing and then we stumbled back to the house. Or…wait, did Mike come out to the docks? That could've happened.

Quinn: Oh.

Sam: Oh what? What happened?

Quinn: Nothing, nothing happened.

Sam: You're lying.

Quinn: No, I'm not, Sam. I have to go. Tina's calling.

Sam: Text me later.

* * *

**From:** Quinn

**To:** Tina

**Subject:** Answer the phone!

Screw it, I'm going over to your house.

Love,

Quinn

* * *

Well…at least it's not another slow George Strait song. What is this?

Luke Bryan. It's good, you should really give country a shot.

I should give country a shot? Who are you right now? Is this because of what happened at Sugar's party?

No! This is…me trying to broaden your musical horizon.

You've been taking Rachel Berry pills. But in all seriousness, this doesn't have anything to do with…the kiss…does it?

T, we're not going to talk about it.

Quinn Fabray, you cannot sweep this under the rug!

I'm not sweeping. I'm pretending like it never happened.

How is that even possible? You can't just pretend like nothing happened!

Sure I can. See, I'm doing it now. You should really pay attention to what Mr. Schue's saying, T.

Shut. Up. Look, I get that you're trying to be all strong and hard-headed about this, but you're also completely in denial. You can't just FORGET that you and Sam KISSED. Even if you were both drunk – you still remember it. You can't hide from it forever, Quinn.

* * *

**From:** Mike

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** Secrets

Do me a favour, the next time you've got a secret, could you not tell Tina? She's bursting to tell me. Does this have something to do with Sam and what you guys were doing down at the lake during Sugar's party?

Mike

* * *

**From:** Quinn

**To:** Mike

**Subject:** RE: Secrets

Tina doesn't know anything. You're being paranoid. Nothing happened.

Quinn

* * *

I understand that Jake's in love with Marley, but does he really have to dedicate all his songs to her?

Trouble in paradise, Rachel? Why so bitter?

I'm not bitter. I'm just…we have to rehearse, you know. It can't all be "Love Songs to Marley."

No, of course not. Up until last week, it was all "Love Songs to Finn/Rachel." Wait a second, did something happen with you and Finn? Is that why he's sulking in the corner right now?

I don't know what you're talking about.

Did it happen at Sugar's party?

I'm not confirming or denying that. He knows what he did.

Oh, Rachel, come on. I'm sure whatever it was, he'll apologize and you'll both get over it. Besides, a lot of things happened at that party. Things that shouldn't be talked about.

* * *

_You have received an instant message from: SAM_

Sam: You know how you get flashbacks to a night and it keeps coming back over the course of a few days?

Mike: I don't want to know.

Sam: I think I remember what happened down at the lake at Sugar's party.

Mike: I really don't want to know.

Sam: It's big. It's really big. And I think Quinn knows. And it's probably why Tina's acting all weird on you.

Mike: …alright, you have my attention. What is it, Evans? What happened at the lake?

Sam: Quinn and I kissed.

Mike: You're lying.

Sam: I'm so not. Dude, it all came back to me. Like that Celine Dion song.

Mike: Oh god. Okay, just…so what happened? What'd Quinn say?

Sam: …I haven't exactly told her.

Mike: Wow, you're really on a roll with the girls, aren't you?

Sam: Look, if I say anything, it's just going to freak her out. She remembers what happened and she thinks I didn't, so I'm just not going to bring it up. If I do, it's going to make everything weird and she's going to run away.

Mike: Quinn runs away from real feelings. You guys are best friends – totally platonic. Right?

Sam: Right. Definitely.

Mike: What, did the kiss spark something between you two?

Sam: No, shut up. We're friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been so MIA, you guys! I literally have no excuse for it, I've just been busy with life and had zero inspiration for fics, but I'm back now - we'll see how long this streak lasts! :P**

**Anyway, like I mentioned in the last chapter, this takes place after a time-jump. Quinn and Sam are now in their senior year, so this is going to be fun. Haha!**

**Obviously I don't own Glee or anything. If I did...well, it probably would've ended after the third season or something. But I still miss my Sam Evans!**

**Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review if you can! Xo.**

* * *

**PART 2**

Can you not concentrate so hard? You're getting wrinkles.

I'm sorry, are you really passing me notes right now?

You mean in the library? Yeah.

No, I mean right now – right when we're in the midst of final projects, exams, graduation stress, Nationals, and general senior class duties.

You know, out of everybody in this entire school, you're probably the only person who doesn't have to worry about all of that. You got your early acceptance to Yale, right? So why do all this hard work?

Because, Samuel, they can easily revoke my early acceptance if I flunk out.

First off – don't call me Samuel. Second – it's impossible for you to flunk out. You put in the work all year and exams are only worth a small part of your final grade. I think your ride to Yale is safe.

Stop passing me notes.

I'm BORED. I've studied this stupid business management textbook a million times and my final project's done. Can we go get a smoothie?

You have the worst attention span ever.

COME ONNNN QUINNNN

OKAY FINE.

* * *

**From:** Tina

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** College

So, this college visit road trip that Mike and I are on is incredibly enlightening. For example, did you know that Mike has this adorable habit of tapping his fingers against the steering wheel while he drives? And that he counts the beats in a song, as if he's choreographing it in his head? It's super endearing.

…If you didn't catch my sarcasm, it's NOT endearing and it's driving me up the wall.

It's fine, really. I mean, isn't it better I know all of his bad habits now, before we move in together and I end up murdering him and then going on the run from the law?

I can't believe it, Quinn. I can't believe I'm looking at colleges with my boyfriend and looking at apartments with my boyfriend, but I also can't believe that I'm doing this without you. We've been a team ever since the first day of freshman year and through everything – petty fights, Mike, Sam, Puck, Rachel - the one constant has always been our friendship. I don't know if I've told you lately, but I love you with all my heart.

And I'm so proud of you for getting into Yale. New Haven isn't going to be ready for all the light and joy you're going to bring them, Quinn Fabray.

Love,

T.

PS: Don't ask me why I'm so emotional in this – I've been emotional ever since we left Lima. We'll be back soon, though!

* * *

**From:** Quinn

**To:** Tina

**Subject:** This crazy thing called life

Oh, how I've missed you and your crazy observations during school. Seriously, it's been so quiet without you and Mike around. Not only are mine and Sam's days a little darker, but did you know he actually had to stand in for Mike during one of our rehearsals for Nationals? Needless to say, Britt almost kicked his pretty blonde head off – he really needs to get basic coordination down first, before attempting that complicated choreography. After a while, Jake stepped in and Sam was back to worrying about which foot went first – the left or right.

Like I said, things are quiet. And I don't blame you for getting all sentimental – I am, too. I think it's just the idea that everything is ending soon. You and Mike are off on college visits, Sam has football scholarship meetings, and even Puck is in preliminary training right now. It's crazy to think that all of this is going to be over and we're all getting ready to move on to the next stage of our lives.

I miss you and I can't wait for you to come home, though. Hurry back so we can finish off the rest of this year in true, Quinn/Tina fashion!

Love,

Q.

* * *

_You have received an instant message from: QUINN_

Quinn: I miss Tina.

Sam: I miss Mike. We're pathetic, aren't we? I mean, they'll be back in a few days.

Quinn: Yeah, if Tina doesn't kill him first.

Sam: They both love each other too much.

Quinn: I know, it's disgusting.

Sam: Actually, speaking of love…did I tell you Kitty called me again last night?

Quinn: Ooh the drama intensifies between the two of you! It's kind of sweet.

Sam: Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Not that I'm complaining, but how come you weren't this supportive when I was dating Marley?

Quinn: Oh, I don't know, Sammy. Marley was just too…easy.

Sam: Not to sound like a total guy, but she most definitely was not.

Quinn: You know what I mean! There was no challenge with Marley, she didn't push your buttons or make you excited. It was just all vanilla. I know you loved her and that's great, but Kitty is…a fireball. Plus, she completely idolizes me, so that's a bonus for the girl.

Sam: Ruthless. Absolutely ruthless.

* * *

So…Sam and Kitty? When did that happen? Wasn't she complaining about his lack of coordination just a week before I left for my college visits?

Oh, sweet Tina. That was me, remember?

Same difference. The point is, she's draped every limb over him and it doesn't even look that comfortable. And now they're kissing. You're allowing this?

T, it's the week before Nationals. And then it'll be finals and then it'll be graduation. And then Sam will be off playing college football and Kitty will still be here. So yeah, I'm allowing it. He's allowed to have a little fun.

That's…surprisingly mature of you. Good thing Yale snatched you up.

Yes, that's exactly why Yale offered me an early acceptance. And probably why NYU's fighting for yours – have you given them an answer yet?

Not until Mike hears from Columbia or Cornell…

Geez, you guys are ridiculously smart.

Do you know where Sam is going?

No, he hasn't had any replies yet. I know Rachel and Blaine are shoo-ins for NYADA and Kurt's thinking of taking that acceptance from NYU. Come to think of it, the majority of us will be in and around New York.

Funny how that worked out.

* * *

_*Text message from Sam*_  
I got my first letter today. Come over?

_*Text message from Quinn*_  
Already on my way.

* * *

So…California?

California. I'm going to be a USC Trojan – despite my dad's insistence that Tennesse is going to call me up.

And you're sure about this? It isn't on a whim? Like, you've had other offers and you seriously considered all of them?

Mike, it's a done deal.

Have you told Quinn?

She was the first person I told.

And?

And she's happy for me.

Okay. Well…so am I.

* * *

**From:** Mike

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** Out of left field.

I know this is weird – writing out an email to you during study hall, when I should really be finishing up this lab report, but I figure since we both got early acceptances…well, schoolwork isn't as big of a priority right now.

Can we talk about Sam? More specifically, can we talk about Sam going to California? I know he's told you, but what surprises me is that you haven't…well, you haven't kicked up a fuss. I guess it's because you're trying to be all calm and collected, which is admirable, really, but Quinn – this is SAM EVANS. This is your best friend since you were 3 years old, when you pushed him face-first into the sand box and then he was the one who apologized for it. He's literally punched boys in the face over you and you're just…you're just going to let him leave?

At the very least, tell me you're sad about it.

Mike

* * *

**From:** Quinn

**To:** Mike

**Subject:** Whoa.

Mike Chang, I think you're suffering from a serious case of nostalgia of some sort. Am I sad that my best friend is moving a thousand miles away from me? Yes, of course I am. Am I happy that he gets to do what he loves? Yes, of course I am.

I'm sad, Mike. I'm unbearably, irreparably heartbroken that he won't be on the East Coast. But I can't show him that because I know he's already feeling guilty for leaving us all – which he shouldn't, because this is an amazing opportunity for him. He wants to play for USC, wants to be in California, and wants this move to happen. And if that's what he wants, then that's what I want for him.

But yeah, I'm sad, Mike.

Quinn.

* * *

**From:** Mike

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** RE: Whoa.

I'm sad, too.

Mike

* * *

So, I told Kitty I was going to USC.

How'd she take it?

Alright, I guess. I don't know, we've only been dating a few months. It's not too serious or anything.

You like her, though.

Well yeah, Quinn, of course I like her. That's why I'm dating her.

You know what I mean, sassy-pants. How are things going?

Kitty is…she's cool. She's stubborn and decisive, but she's got a lot of heart. Kind of like someone else I know. You, if you didn't get the message.

Thanks, I think. I like Kitty though – she keeps you on your toes.

That's one way of putting it. Can you believe we're going to Nationals tomorrow?! I feel like it was just yesterday we were learning the steps to the Paradise number.

That's because for you, it WAS just yesterday.

QUINN.

Alright, sorry, I'll dial back the sarcasm. You're right, though – I can't believe we're off to Kentucky tomorrow. It's not LA or New York, but you know…good enough.

Either way, it'll be good to get out of Lima for a bit. And who knows, maybe Mr. Schue might let us party a little.

I highly doubt that. I've never seen him freak out so much.

I think it's because we actually have a shot of winning. Everybody's really on point this year.

You could do with some extra practice.

So could you, Quinn.

* * *

Congratulations, McKinley High's New Directions!

Nationals Champions 2012!

* * *

Can you believe it? We did it. We actually did it!

I know! It's crazy! And you were great, by the way! Stepping up after Finn got sick and covering for him…I'm proud of you!

What about you? When Britt twisted her ankle and couldn't do the high jump? You just swooped in there like Wonder Woman!

I just can't believe it's all over. After everything…it's all over. I never thought I'd admit it out loud, but I'm going to miss Glee.

Well, just think of all the late-night rehearsals, all the times Rachel called you at 2 AM over a note change, all the fights we had, poking each other with needles to get our costumes right…just think of all that before you start missing it.

Oh, you know what I mean, Sam. This was our thing. We're all misfits and sort of floating through these hallways, but Glee…it was our thing. I'm just going to miss it, that's all.

Even Puck and Rachel and Marley and Finn?

Especially those guys. We get into fights, but ultimately…we're family, you know?

Yeah, I know. It's going to be so weird being away from you guys next year.

I don't even want to start thinking about it.

You'll come and visit, right?

Every chance I get. I can't have you turning into a surfer out there.

Quinn, I'm literally going to college to play football.

Well…someone has to keep you from putting lemon juice in your hair. AGAIN.

But how am I supposed to fit in with all the Cali guys, then?

You don't, Sam. That's the best part.

Anyone ever told you how awesome you are?

Only the people who matter.

* * *

_You have received an instant message from: TINA_

Tina: So…did you get it?

Quinn: Sugar's invite? Yup. It was about time, too. We haven't properly celebrated winning Nationals and we all know the Motta mansion is the perfect place for a party.

Tina: I'm surprised you're excited about it. You're not exactly the party type.

Quinn: I think it's the early acceptance thing. Speaking of which, did you give NYU an answer yet?

Tina: I did. Mike's accepted Columbia, so it looks like I'll be at NYU next fall. You'll visit?

Quinn: Of course. I can't believe we're all going to be in or around New York in a few months!

Tina: Except Sam.

Quinn: …except Sam. But he's so excited about USC, I can't be mad about it.

Tina: I assume you promised to visit him?

Quinn: I'm already saving up for a ticket to California.

Tina: Don't you think it's going to be weird, being away from him? You guys are pretty much glued at the hip together.

Quinn: Yeah, but I'm trying not to think so hard about it. I'm just focusing on how amazing this is going to be for him, you know?

Tina: That's good. I'm really proud of you Quinn. Two years ago, you honestly would've done everything in your power to get him to stay.

Quinn: I know. I think this is what growing up feels like.


	7. Chapter 7

**Look who's back with a brand new chapter! This was a lot of fun to write. **

**Obviously, I do not own Glee. But Chord Overstreet is still a ball of sunshine.**

** Have fun, happy reading, and do leave your reviews for me to read!**

* * *

**From:** Mike

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** Help me

Hey, it's Sam. I can't find my phone, so I hacked into Mike's computer. (Okay, I didn't really hack it, it was already open…anyway). I'm typing this with one eye closed, because I'm so hungover and I blame it all on you and Sugar and Kitty. What the hell did you guys do? What…all I remember is getting dragged out of the house by Mike and the next thing I know, I'm waking up on his bedroom floor and he's nowhere to be found. Why didn't I just go home?

The point is, can you come pick me up? I left my car at Sugar's and Mike's gone, so can you come over?

Okay thanks I'm going to go throw up now

* * *

_*Text message from Kitty*_  
Sam, where are you?

_*Text message from Kitty*_  
Sam, pick up your phone NOW

_*Text message from Kitty*_  
I need to talk to you.

_*Text message from Kitty*_  
God damnit, this is IMPORTANT TROUTY MOUTH

* * *

_You have received an instant message from: QUINN_

Quinn: Alright, where are you? I know Nationals is over and you're in the deep throes of senioritis, but it's not an excuse to miss out on classes, Sam. And why aren't you picking up your phone?

Sam: I'm here, I'm alive.

Quinn: Well, good, but where are you?

Quinn: Wait a minute.

Quinn: Kitty's not here, either.

Quinn: WHAT DID YOU DO?

Sam: Oh my god, chill. Isn't it enough just to know I'm alive and well?

Quinn: You could easily be messaging me from the depths of hell. Where are you?!

Sam: With Kitty.

Quinn: Are you in Vegas?! Do I have to pick you up?!

Sam: Why would I be in Vegas?

Quinn: You eloped and got married because you're still drunk from Sugar's party. You got scared and you're hiding out because Kitty is pregnant. You got caught in a bad drug deal. You were kidnapped by scary thugs who have a thing for blond-haired couples. Do I need to go on?

Sam: No. Yes. No. No.

Quinn: What does that…

Quinn: OH MY GOD

_Sam has logged off._

* * *

Are you okay? You really don't look okay. Did someone die?

Worse. So much worse than that, Tee.

Your parents are cutting you off? Yale took back their offer?

Kitty's pregnant.

Shut up. You're…you're not lying, are you?

I wish I was. That's why Sam hasn't been around lately – and why Kitty hasn't, either.

Are they…I mean, is she getting an abortion? Are they getting married?!

No, I don't think so. I don't think Sam's family would really agree to it – the abortion or the marriage.

So…what are they doing?

I have no idea. I don't even know where he is, honestly. I guess they're just trying to process it with their family and with each other. I'm just…Tee, it's all going down the drain. Sam has a scholarship and he's not supposed to be stuck here in Lima. The whole reason why he and Kitty even dated in the first place was because they just wanted to have fun – and now they're having a baby. I just…I can't imagine what he's going through.

Are you mad?

Of course I'm mad! I'm furious! At Kitty, at Sam, at their parents, even at myself. It was bad enough that he wasn't going to be on the East Coast with all of us…but I think him staying back in Lima might be worse.

Oh, Quinn, I'm sorry.

Me too.

* * *

**From:** Sam

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** I screwed up

I know you're mad. I know you're trying to figure out how or why or if you should be mad, but I know that overall – you're mad. And I'm sorry. God, I'm so, so sorry. It feels like all I've been doing is apologizing lately, but I mean it the most to you.

I never expected this would happen to me. We see it all the time, on MTV and on these documentaries about high school kids who get pregnant…I just never thought I'd end up here, with Kitty of all people, as another statistic. I know I'm giving up California and a football scholarship and it's taken me a long time to come to terms with it (I think I'm still trying to come to terms with it, to be honest), but I have to look at the good stuff that's going to come out of this. I'm going to be a dad to a little boy or a little girl, who's going to expect me to have all the answers. But I don't have all the answers, so I guess now it's just time for me figure it out – before the baby comes.

As hard as it is on me, I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for Kitty. She'll be in the beginning stages of her senior year when she's due, which means…well, I'm not entirely sure what it means. The Wildes are rich (I don't mean that in a condescending way, they just are), which means that when the time comes, Kitty and I will move into one of their apartments and start to really prepare for this baby. I know I'm giving up my college experience and my shot at being a Trojan, but Kitty's giving up her high school experience – and that's big. It's just strange, because she's manipulative and condescending and was never my first love or even a great love. She and I were never serious, never talked about the future, never cemented anything…and now we have just about the most permanent thing happen to us. Funny how life works out.

I don't know where I'm going with all this. I don't know where I'm going at all, really. Kitty is pregnant. It's like I have to keep saying it over and over again, because if I don't, it just isn't going to feel real and it's going to feel like I can just get on that plane and go to California. But I can't. I have responsibilities here now, ones that involve getting a job and learning how to become a father and someone reliable...

I'm terrified, Quinn.

All my love,

Sam

* * *

**From:** Quinn

**To:** Sam

**Subject:** I'm not mad…

I'm sad. I'm sad that you're not going to California, I'm sad that Kitty is going to be a mother, I'm sad that my best friend isn't going to get to live out his dreams. I'm sad that you'll get to have this whole new experience and as terrifying as it is, I'm sad that you'll do it all without me.

I'm not even the tiny bit worried about how you're going to be as a father. You're a great big brother with Stacy and Stevie and you're going to be an amazing dad to that little boy or girl. You and Kitty are not a statistic, Sam. You're just…kids that got dragged underwater for a little while. You'll find your way to the surface again, I promise you.

I just don't want you to give up. A baby is going to change a lot of things – hell, pregnancy is going to change a lot of things – but you can't let guilt or obligation make you feel like you're tied down. You can still go to college classes, still get a degree, still love and play football, Sam. I hope you do that.

And the same goes for Kitty. Please don't let her dreams die out.

I'm always here for you, Sammy.

Love you,

Quinn

* * *

So…you look like hell. Just being honest.

Thanks, Mike. Thanks a lot. You try having to deal with a job, homework, studying for finals, and football all at one shot.

And a pregnant girlfriend?

And a pregnant girlfriend. I thought that was a given.

In all honesty, how is Kitty?

You've seen her. She's…Kitty 2.0. I don't know, on some days the pregnancy makes her eerily calm and zen – like she's been doing yoga for months and nothing fazes her in the slightest. But then on other days, she's like a bulldozer – starting a fight any way she can, complaining, arguing. It's a roller-coaster with her and I'm just trying to be patient.

It must be nice having your own place, though?

It's not really our own place. I mean, we're lucky Kitty's family has a lot of money and that she has an apartment under her name. But what am I bringing to the table? Sometimes it just feels like I'm the baby daddy and that's it. I'm still in high school and Kitty's parents expect me to…I don't know, provide. Which I can't do right now. At least, not on my own.

How's the job working out for you?

I'm in retail. That's all I should have to say about that.

Well, at least prom's coming up, right? That should be fun.

Sure. I mean, if Kitty stops throwing up every hour and if I can keep my eyes open long enough for one dance…then yeah, I'm excited.

* * *

_You have received an instant message from: SAM_

Sam: Hey, you.

Quinn: He lives! Where've you been all my life?!

Sam: Funny, funny girl. You know exactly where I've been.

Quinn: Ah, right, the pregnant girlfriend thing.

Sam: Q…

Quinn: Okay, I'm sorry. It's just nice to see you online for the first time in weeks. Even if we are conversing through the virtual world, at least we're conversing. I haven't seen you in ages, especially since Figgins let you take online classes.

Sam: I know.

Quinn: I don't want to be a pain in the ass, because hello, your girlfriend is pregnant, but I just miss my best friend.

Sam: I know. And I'm sorry. But…

Quinn: But your life is different now, I know that. Just…just check in, once in a while, okay? I was thinking the other day, that if we still had Glee, we'd see each other a lot more than we do now. Isn't that nuts? That we'd need something like Glee to keep us together?

Sam: I think it's crazier that we survived Rachel Berry before a Nationals performance.

Quinn: You obviously haven't seen her drunk.

Sam: Oh, I definitely have! Sugar's party, remember?

Quinn: Of course you'd remember the night you and Kitty made the little Evans-Wilde.

Sam: No, not that party. The one at the Motta lake house.

Quinn: Oh, God. You're right, she was pretty wasted then. Although she absolutely refuses to talk about it, for some reason.

Sam: I'm sure there are a lot of reasons why she doesn't want to talk about it.

Quinn: Oh come on, everybody's gotten drunk at some point, it's not like it's a taboo subject around us.

Sam: There are some things I'm sure you wouldn't want to talk about.

Quinn: I'm an open book!

Sam: Such a liar. What about the Finn incident?

Quinn: I'm in a much better place in my life now – stronger through adversity and all that. Didn't you read my Yale admissions essay? Tsk tsk, some friend you are.

Sam: Okay then, what about…well, the Motta lake house party?

Quinn: …what about the Motta lake house party?

Sam: Well, you were pretty hungover the next day. Which means you were pretty wasted the night before. And I remember you not wanting to talk about it for some reason, as well. I just figured you were embarrassed, but I always wondered why – it's not like we've never seen you off your face before, party girl.

Quinn: Nobody classy discusses what they did while they were under the influence, Samuel.

Sam: First of all, STOP CALLING ME THAT. Second of all, it's no big deal, because I was with you for the majority of the night and not a lot happened. We drank, went down to the dock, drank some more, stumbled back to the house…the usual. Right?

Quinn: Um…sure.

Sam: Am I missing anything?

Quinn: Nope.

Sam: You sure about that? Nothing happened?

Quinn: …of course not. Um, I have to go.

Sam: Quinn…

Quinn: Seriously, I have class. I'll talk to you later, Sam.

Sam: See you around, Fabray.

* * *

One of these days, I'm not going to have to pass you a note and ask you if you're okay. Are you okay?

NO I'M NOT OKAY

Quit yelling at me – what happened?

I think Sam remembers that we kissed at the docks at Sugar's lake house party last year.

Oh. Okay.

That's all you have to say about that?!

Quinn, it literally happened a year ago. Things are different now, I mean, he's having a baby with Kitty, for goodness sakes. So what if he remembers?

Because…because we don't kiss, okay? We're best friends, we don't do that. It changes stuff.

The only reason it'd change the way you are with each other is if one of you felt something the other one didn't. Did you?

Of course not.

You're a really great liar, Quinn.

* * *

**From:** Tina

**To:** Mike

**Subject:** My best friend is driving me bonkers

I love her and I've been best friends with her since kindergarten, but Quinn Fabray is certifiably crazy. She's got this amazing life – early acceptance to Yale, she's drop dead gorgeous, and she literally has the world in the palm of her hands. And yet, here she is, passing me notes in class because she's scared that Sam might have remembered that they kissed that time at Sugar's lake house party LAST YEAR.

….wait, I don't think I was ever supposed to tell you that.

Whatever, she's bonkers and I'm on my last nerve, so yeah.

Love you.

T

* * *

**From:** Mike

**To:** Tina

**Subject:** RE: My best friend is driving me bonkers

Would you be really mad if I told you that I kind of knew that Sam remembered their kiss at Sugar's lake house party last year?

Because I totally knew.

He just didn't want to say anything to her and I don't know why, he got all weird and squirmy about it. I asked him if the kiss meant that they were more than friends or if he felt any different and he told me to shut up.

I think both of our best friends are bonkers.

Love you.

Mike

* * *

**From:** Tina

**To:** Mike

**Subject:** RE: RE: My best friend is driving me bonkers

Oh my god, they're SO DUMB.

T


	8. Chapter 8

**Look who's back! I've actually been writing, but just haven't gotten around to posting - what with Glee ending, it was definitely hard to find inspiration.**

**But I love these characters so much! Although I don't own them, that's obvious.**

**Anyway, read and enjoy, y'all! Would love to know what you think! :)**

* * *

Hey, Fabray.

Mike Chang is passing notes? What unknown vortex have I fallen into?!

Cool it. How are you?

I'm alright.

You're lying, but okay, I'll go with it. Listen, you know how Tina's birthday is coming up?

Duh.

You know, I can honestly see why Sam just raves on and on about you. Such a pleasant conversationalist.

Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm just a little cranky. What's up with Tina's birthday?

Well, since it's coming up at a really convenient time – just after finals, before prom and graduation – I'm thinking…a big party. Like, the epic kind.

That sounds like fun. Sugar's house?

Exactly. Her dad's lending us the lake house, so I think we should round up the troops, go for the weekend, and just throw an epic party on Saturday to celebrate.

Sounds like a plan. What do I need to do?

I'm going to take her out on Saturday, bring her into the woods and have a picnic or go into town or something. I need you to get the lake house all set up for the party, make sure everybody comes, and basically be there to surprise her when I bring her back to the house. What do you think?

…I think you're going to need more than just me.

Got you covered, Fabray. I'm roping in Sam, too.

Oh, THAT'S a good idea. (Note the sarcasm).

What? Sam loves Tina and you guys haven't hung out together in a long time. I thought you'd be happy about this.

I just don't think it's a good idea for the both of us to be in the lake house together…

Why? Because you're going back to the scene of the crime? Aw, come on, Quinn. He's my best friend and you're Tina's best friend – I could really use your help.

I didn't say I wouldn't do it, Mike. Of course I will. Just that it'll be awkward, what with Kitty about to pop and everything.

Yeah, still trying to work around that. But good to know you're in! I'll send you the details later, Cohen's breathing down my neck about my final evaluation. Thanks, Q!

You're welcome. Wait a sec – what do you mean I'd be going back to the scene of the crime? What did Tina tell you?!

* * *

**From:** Sam

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** Tina's Party

I know I've fallen off the face of the earth, but seeing as how Mike's put us in charge of planning Tina's birthday, I figure I would reach out. Let me know if you're not completely pissed at me?

Love you.

Sam

* * *

**From:** Quinn

**To:** Sam

**Subject:** RE: Tina's Party

Don't be an idiot. I could never be pissed at you.

…okay, I could. I have. But I'm not about this. You're working and taking online classes and you've got a pregnant girlfriend – I think I'm reasonable enough to not be pissed at you about that, Sam. But as usual, you are annoyingly correct about Tina's birthday, so let's meet up some time soon. Since you've got a much busier schedule than me, let me know when you're available.

Love,

Quinn

* * *

**From:** Sam

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** RE: RE: Tina's Party

I'm always available for you, Q.

* * *

**From:** Quinn

**To:** Sam

**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Tina's Party

Ew, don't be gross.

* * *

So, what's that stupid smile on your face for?

I don't have a stupid smile on my face. Do I?

The last time I saw your face looking like that, you were about to ask out Puck. So who is it this time?

Rachel, it's nobody, honestly. I'm just happy, that's all.

How can you be happy about the fact that finals are next week?! Oh, right, you already got into Yale.

You got into NYADA, so you don't really have much to worry about, either. Don't be such a bummer, Berry. We won Nationals, finals are going to be a piece of cake, then it's Tina's party and prom and graduation…these next few weeks are going to be fun!

Oh my god, it's like you're a completely different person. Who are you going to prom with? Did you get asked? Is that why there's that look on your face?

Shut up.

* * *

_*Text message from Quinn*_  
FINALS ARE OVER

_*Text message from Sam*_  
GREAT

_*Text message from Quinn*_  
CAN I SEE YOUR FACE

_*Text message from Sam*_  
SURE

_*Text message from Quinn*_  
IS KITTY THERE

_*Text message from Sam*_  
NO

_*Text message from Quinn*_  
BE THERE IN FIVE

_*Text message from Sam*_  
Why are we yelling?

* * *

**From:** Quinn

**To:** Mike

**Subject:** Your best friend

I just got back from visiting Sam and Kitty at their apartment. It's a small space, just one bedroom and one bathroom, with a charming little kitchen and living area. The crib is all set up, the apartment is baby-proof, and when I went over there, Kitty was doing yoga in front of the TV.

Apparently I had stepped into some alternate universe.

And since you're quite scientific, I figured you may be able to help.

Do you know that your best friend now lives in an apartment where only organic vegetables are allowed in the fridge? He's not allowed to watch football on TV or drink any soda and there's a bloody water feature fountain thing on the balcony, which makes no sense because what happens during the winter? Does the water freeze? How do they unfreeze it? Do they have to call someone? Wouldn't it be expensive – especially for a pair of teenagers who are expecting a baby together and living off of Daddy's money and a minimum wage salary – to have to call someone to fix it?

I'm just saying, it's a little irresponsible.

* * *

**From:** Mike

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** What is wrong with you?

I feel like my choice of words in the subject title of this email really explains it all. Are you okay? Did you fall and hit your head on something? Because that happened to Tina once and she walked around for like, twenty minutes, calling me Joe.  
Look, I'm going to level with you, Quinn. You're being crazy.  
And I mean that in the most loving way possible. You're focusing on all the bad parts of this, when you should focus on the good parts. Like the fact that there's going to be a baby soon, the fact that Kitty and Sam are starting a family.

And maybe don't dwell on the fact that they have a water feature on their balcony.

Love,

Mike.

* * *

**From:** Quinn

**To:** Mike

**Subject:** …

Momentarily lapsed into insanity. I apologize.

* * *

My birthday is tomorrow!

Oh, really? I wouldn't have noticed, had it not been for your very obvious performance of Birthday by Selena Gomez.

I've always loved that song so much. It's my birthday tomorrow!

Okay, now you're just getting frustrating.

Aw come on, Quinn. Birthdays only come around once a year, you have to celebrate them! Which is why you're coming out to dinner with me tomorrow.

Tomorrow night?

That is when dinner is usually eaten, so yes, tomorrow night.

I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't make it.

It's a Saturday night, what could you possibly have planned?!

Excuse YOU, but I am a vibrant young woman with plans and activities and…

And nothing. Quinn, the last time you went out on a date was with someone from Dalton – and I'm pretty sure you did that as a favour to Blaine, after he helped you study for that History test. What was name again? Jackson? Caspian?

His name was Ezra.

Whatever, he was a tool who played water polo. In Lima, OHIO. The point is, it's my birthday tomorrow and I really want you to be there for dinner. Mike's taking me to some picnic or something during the day, so my parents said I could invite my friends over at night. Please?

I…okay, fine, I'll go.

AWESOME.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TINA!**

* * *

I can't believe we still have to come into school. We're DONE with finals.

It is a pretty cruel joke. Although to be honest, Tee, we could have just skipped and they wouldn't have cared.

Excuse you, but I have a near-perfect attendance record. I'm not letting them break me.

Not even when you're on your second day of a hangover?

What on Earth did Brittany put in that punch?

Well, why on Earth did you think having eighteen shots of it was a good idea?

I turned eighteen, it made the most sense at the time.

NYU is just so lucky to have you.

Can we be done already?

* * *

**From:** Puck

**To:** Quinn

**Subject:** Making amends

Hey, Quinn.

I've been staring at a blank screen for the past thirty minutes, trying to figure out how to start this email. And I guess writing an email is the cowardly way of doing this – but I wouldn't be able to control my temper in person and I'm not going to give you a handwritten note (we all know that's Evans' style, not mine). Anyway, writing an email seemed like the safest bet.

I messed up. I think…I think I've known that for a while now and I'm not really sure how me typing it out is going to make things any better. All I know is that we're coming up on prom and graduation and leaving Ohio behind and it's starting to hit me – I messed up.

I treated you horribly, Quinn, and you didn't deserve one single bit of it. I was a jerk and I was selfish…I didn't treat you the way you deserved to be treated and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, just so I could keep my pride. I'm sorry for being such an asshole because I thought I was better – because I thought I had to prove myself to someone.

I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few weeks and I'm realizing now that life is short. We're all about to split up into our own lives, start these new journeys and who knows where that will take us – whether that's together or apart.

I'm asking for your forgiveness, Quinn. We were…we weren't perfect together, but I know now that you were so, so good to me and I ruined it. Please give us another chance.

And if you're willing – please let me take you to prom.

Love,

Puck

* * *

_*Text message from Quinn*_  
TEE I NEED HELP

_*Text message from Tina*_  
What else is new? Kidding – I'll be there in five.


End file.
